Not a Promising Start
by ChoCedric
Summary: What was Cho's trip back to Hogwarts at the start of her sixth year like? How did her friends treat her after her devastating summer? And what is her opinion of Professor Umbridge and the speech she makes at the Welcoming Feast? All in all, it's not looking like a promising start.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I had originally posted this as part of a chaptered story about Cho that I didn't have the inspiration to finish. After thinking, though, I decided to post this as a one-shot.

Not a Promising Start

By: ChoCedric

As Cho said goodbye to her parents at the barrier that divided platforms 9 and 10, her mother Meg asked her whether she was sure that she didn't want them to cross it with her. She reassured them that she could cross herself. Meg gave her a big squeeze and said gently, "Have a good year, Cho," but Jack, her father, instead of hugging her as well, simply shook her hand and told her to study hard.

Cho was extremely hurt. She was getting ever so sick of her father just blowing her off; it seemed like he didn't care about her anymore. It seemed as though just the thought of his little girl having a boyfriend the year before had totally changed him. And this was made a hundred times worse by the fact that the boy in question was now rotting six feet below the ground, taking Cho's heart with him. Ever since Cedric's funeral, Jack hadn't brought him up, not even to talk about the promise ring that Cedric had given her by owl order. It had arrived on August 1, on Cho's sixteenth birthday, and it had caused her heart to crack even more, lost in the "what could have beens." Part of her was screaming for Jack to at least say something consoling, to give her a bear hug like the times he used to when she was a little girl.

When it came to his and Meg's relationship, that was deteriorating as well. She'd known for a while about the constant fights her parents were having, and it made her situation all the harder. She remembered the times she had cried on Cedric's shoulder about it, but now Cedric was gone; his comfort, his love, they were all gone. The thing that Cho was most afraid of was her parents separating, for that would shake the foundations of her world just like Cedric's death had.

When she crossed the barrier, the first person she bumped into was Marietta. "Hey, Cho!" the girl shrieked, throwing her arms around her in welcome. "I'm so happy to see you! Let's hurry onto the train, Amanda and Meghan are already sitting down!"

Before she knew it, Cho was sitting on the train, and it was pulling out of the station. Amanda excused herself, saying she had to go to the prefect's car, since she was now a sixth-year prefect. So Cho, Marietta, and Meghan sat in their seats, and they began to talk.

"So," said Marietta. "Have you heard anything about who's teaching Defense this year?"

"No, I haven't heard a thing," said Meghan. "It's been an insane few years. Wonder if Dumbledore could dredge up anyone."

"I'd be interested to see," said Cho, dearly hoping none of her friends would bring up the subject of boys. She hoped they could continue talking about school, classes, and teachers.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you on your birthday, Cho-girl," Meghan said amiably. "But how did you do on your OWL's?"

Even though Cho couldn't really care less about them right now, she rattled off her scores to her two friends. "Wow, I'm impressed!" exclaimed Marietta, flinging her arms around Cho again. Meghan high-fived her, and then they told of their own scores.

"That's great, guys," said Cho sincerely; at least she was happy for her friends.

A little way into the ride, after having long conversations about what this year's classes would be like, Cho said, "Um ... I think I'm going to go and walk around a little."

Marietta gave her a meaningful look and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to go and talk to Harry Potter, aren't you?" she said quietly.

Meghan looked at her worriedly. "Be careful," she said warningly. "The Daily Prophet's saying some pretty disturbing things about him."

"I don't care what the Daily Prophet says," said Cho testily. "I need to talk to him." And with that, she left the compartment.

Cho didn't know why she was so defensive of Harry. Part of her still wondered why he'd survived when he was the one who meant nothing to her, when his companion had meant everything to her. But what had softened her heart was the devastated look on Harry's face at the leaving feast, and how haunted he had looked.

So she walked along, trying to listen out for Harry's voice. Finally, she thought she heard it coming out of one compartment. She opened the door and stumbled upon a scene which made her blush.

There was Harry Potter, holding a toad in his hand and covered in what she thought was stinksap. He was sitting with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. She wondered where his faithful friends Ron and Hermione were. "Oh ... hello, Harry," she said nervously. "Um ... bad time?"

"Oh ... hi," said Harry, sounding extremely embarrassed. Cho knew he had a crush on her; it was just the way he acted around her. But hopefully, they could have the conversation they were supposed to without that getting in the way. But as she stared at Harry, she realized with a sinking feeling that closure wouldn't be able to be gained for at least another day.

"Um ... well ... just thought I'd say hello ... 'bye then." And then she walked away, back to her compartment.

When she arrived, Marietta immediately asked, "Any luck?"

Cho shook her head. "He was covered in stinksap," she explained. "That boy Neville Longbottom was showing him a plant."

"I've heard of him," said Marietta. "I've seen him around, too. His parents were attacked horribly right after the First War."

"Oh no, that's terrible," said Cho, her spirits lowering. She really didn't want to talk about this topic.

"Um, Cho," said Meghan, giving her friend a little grin, "do you ... um ... like Harry Potter ... like that? I mean ... do you have a crush on him?"

Cho was offended, deeply offended. How could Meghan think Cho's feelings for Cedric could go away that quickly? It was true that Cho's heart sped up a little every time she saw Harry, but she simply put it down to the dread she felt about the upcoming conversation. She glared at Meghan and said nothing.

"She didn't mean it, Cho," Marietta soothed. "She just thought maybe you did, because you talk about him an awful lot."

"Maybe you like him and you just don't know it," said Meghan slyly.

"He was with Cedric when he died, okay?" said Cho shrilly. "And I want to know what happened to him! That's why I talk about Harry so much, Meghan. Can you leave me alone now?" She threw herself in her seat, tears stinging her eyes. The thought of Cedric still caused her to think of all the bad times.

"I'm sorry, jeez," snapped Meghan. "Not still pining for Cedric, are you? I thought you'd be over that by now!"

Cho didn't say anything, but inside, she was fuming. Over it? Over it? How the hell was she supposed to be over it by now? Cedric, her first love ... leave it to someone like Meghan to say that. Meghan, who'd only date a boy for a week and drop him when he wasn't Mr. Popularity anymore. Cedric had taught Cho that there was so much more to life than being popular, and Cho had taken in his words with all her heart. His love had shown her that she could be a better person, and part of her felt bad for snapping at Meghan, for the girl just didn't, and couldn't, understand. But a bigger part of her wasn't sorry at all. Meghan hadn't seen the lifeless eyes of her soulmate stare into nothingness. She hadn't seen his cold body lying in that hospital bed when Cho had snuck in later that night to visit him, that expression of shock and vulnerability lingering upon his handsome face. Tears trickled down Cho's cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

xxx

The rest of the ride was spent in her own little corner of solitude. Marietta and Meghan played a game of Exploding Snap, and they were joined later by Amanda when she returned from her prefect meeting. Half of Cho was paying attention to their fun, but half of her was elsewhere, mulling over all the awful words she'd like to say to Meghan right now.

Because Marietta kept on and on at her, she did eat some lunch, but then she went back to staring into space until they got to Hogsmeade Station.

The first thing Cho noticed as everyone came piling out of the train was that there was no Hagrid on the platform. Cho thought Hagrid's teaching was a bit of a joke sometimes because of his love for dangerous and deadly creatures, but deep down, she knew the man was a gentle giant. She wondered where he was as she looked around the station.

"First years! First years over here!" called a familiar face. It was Professor Grubbly-Plank, the woman who'd taught Care of Magical Creatures for a little of the previous year.

Cho got into one of the carriages with Amanda, Meghan, and Marietta, and it made its way up to Hogwarts Castle. Memories swarmed Cho's mind as Hogwarts got nearer and nearer. It was going to be a very difficult year, especially living without Cedric. Cho honestly didn't know how she'd get through it, especially if she had to deal with insensitive friends like Meghan who just expected her to "get over" his death, as though it was something simple. Bah!

When the carriage arrived, Cho and her friends headed into Hogwarts and the Great Hall. Cho was thankful that the black memorial banners were now gone, and the hall was decorated like usual.

Cho sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and Marietta sat next to her. The hall filled up as more and more people filed in and took their seats. Cho felt a flood of sadness as she looked at the Hufflepuff table; it was still so hard to get used to Cedric not sitting there. She was almost convinced that if he were still alive, he'd be Head Boy this year.

"Hey!" exclaimed Marietta suddenly, pointing at the staff table. "Hey, look at her!" She was specifically pointing at a squat woman who looked, in Cho's opinion, exactly like a toad. "Dolores Umbridge!"

"Who's she?" asked Meghan at once.

"My mum works at the Ministry, she's told me all about her," said Marietta. "Her name's Dolores Umbridge, and she's Minister Fudge's undersecretary."

"What's she doing here, then?" Cho asked.

"Who knows?" Marietta answered. She looked at the staff table again, studying every face there. "Or maybe ..." she said slowly. "Maybe she's the new Defense teacher."

"But why would someone from the Ministry take that position?" Amanda wondered out loud.

"Maybe Dumbledore hired her, or maybe he couldn't find anyone and Fudge placed her here," Marietta said logically. "After all, that's what my mum told me happens if the Headmaster's unable to hire someone for the position."

At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked into the room, along with an anxious-looking bunch of first-years. She placed the stool down on the ground, and placed the sorting hat on the stool. The hall went silent, and moments later, the sorting hat began to sing:

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within.

I have told you, I have warned you. ...

Let the Sorting now begin.

"Whoa!" Marietta whispered. "The Hat's never sung a song like that before!"

"It's telling all the houses to unite," said Cho, certainty bubbling up inside her. See? she thought to herself. Even the bloody sorting hat knows You-Know-Who's back! She wondered what Cedric would have thought of the song if he were here.

The Sorting passed in a blur, and then Dumbledore got up to speak. "To our newcomers!" he boomed, surveying the Great Hall. "Welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The feast began, and Cho's friends began to eat with gusto. Cho, on the other hand, suddenly didn't feel very hungry. She kept thinking about the sorting hat's new song, and it told her, now more than ever, that Hogwarts had to unite. Voldemort was back, Cedric was dead, and war was brewing. She felt ill with the knowledge of it. How many more people she loved would die before it was over? She looked at the table of her friends and the other Ravenclaws, and she wondered how many of them would not be here in a year? Two years? Would they all be dead by then, killed by the same evil which had killed her love?

After the feast, Dumbledore got up to speak again.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," he said. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was an unenthusiastic round of applause, and Marietta gave her friends an "I-told-you-so" look.

"Tryouts for the Quidditch teams will take place on the ..." Dumbledore continued, but suddenly there was a "Hem, hem," and Dumbledore stopped speaking. Dolores Umbridge got to her feet, and the whole hall looked shocked, including Cho. No one had ever interrupted Dumbledore's speech before, no one.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, and a feeling Cho couldn't explain rushed up to meet her; it was a feeling of complete hatred.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge said again, and then continued, "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

How old does she think we are, five? Cho wondered to herself. She's speaking to us like we're tiny little kids!

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Umbridge went on. "Hem, hem. ... The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

At this, Umbridge gave a little bow to the other staff members, none of which bowed back. Cho gazed around the staff table to garner their reactions. She saw McGonagall and Sprout exchange a look, and some of the other teachers were looking either shocked or completely disinterested.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge said again. "Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation ..."

"What do you think this all means?" Marietta asked the others quietly.

"It means," Cho whispered angrily, "that the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts. No one believes You-Know-Who killed Cedric!" Furious tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Cho," Meghan said exasperatedly. "Cedric's death was an accident. You-Know-Who didn't murder him."

Cho remained silent, but lay her head down on the table. This year was not getting off to a good start, and if anyone called Cedric's death an accident one more time ... She put her hands behind her head, dreading tomorrow and the days to come. Pictures of her love's lifeless gray eyes and the look of complete and utter fear he had worn in his last moments permeated her mind again as Umbridge droned on and on, and the images continued for the rest of the night.


End file.
